1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for dynamically debiting an donation amount in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, many U.S. based enterprises and state governments are increasingly becoming more socially conscious. Notably, these entities are reaching out to the people they serve and are encouraging them to make donations to non-profit organizations. For example, many state tax forms request a taxpayer to donate a portion or percentage of the taxpayer's refunds to selected non-profit agencies. Similarly, some retailers will often non-obtrusively ask consumers to make a donation to selected charities at the retailers' point of sale locations at the time of purchase.